


My only wish

by HarukaPai



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, Christmas, Christmasconcept, Clexa, Clexamas, F/F, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaPai/pseuds/HarukaPai
Summary: Una shot che vi porterà fino la Vigilia di Natale in compagnia di Clarke e Lexa.Lavoro scritto per il #Christmasconcept del gruppo Facebook "CLEXA/ELYCIA/LEXARK Gruppo di SUPPORTO italiano", ed anche se non è proprio il mio periodo preferito dell'anno, anche questa volta ho deciso di lasciarvi gli auguri di buon Natale così.





	My only wish

Cammino mano nella mano con la mia splendida ragazza, ancora non mi sembra vero di essere riuscita a trovare una dona come lei. La piacevole brezza fresca di fine settembre scompiglia i suoi lunghi capelli ramati trasportando il dolce profumo fruttato del suo shampoo. Costia come tutti i venerdì mi ha chiesto di passare a prenderla al lavoro per uscire a mangiare qualcosa insieme, e dato che la redazione del giornale dove lavora, è a pochi passi dal Central Park, quando il clima di New York lo permette, passeggiamo nel polmone della città per andare ad uno dei nostri ristornati preferiti.

Dopo essere dovuta scappare da Chicago prima ancora di finire il college, non credevo avrei più potuto provare qualcosa di così per qualcuno. Non me ne sarei mai voluta andare, non avrei mai voluto lasciare il mio primo amore, ma a quei tempi dovevo seguire la famiglia, e l’azienda di mio padre mi portò a girare un po’ di città fino ad approdare qui nella grande mela.

Dal viale alberato del parco vedo una coppia vicina alla fontana, la ragazza dai capelli biondi è di spalle, e lui un uomo di bell’aspetto con la folta chioma nera, improvvisamente si inginocchia aprendo una scatolina con un anello. Li vedo abbracciati che saltellano dalla felicità, e li vedo baciarsi, lei deve aver decisamente detto di si. Quando si sciolgono da quella stretta, vedo di sfuggita il viso di quella donna, e per un attimo sento un tuffo al cuore venendo catapultata nel passato.

 

  * Hey Lexa ci sei? – Mi chiede Costia sventolandomi una mano davanti al viso.
  * Si scusa ero sovrappensiero. – Affermo spaesata ancora con gli occhi puntati su quella coppia felice, e non tanto perché ne sono invidiosa, ma perché quella bellissima bionda mi ha ricordato qualcuno che credevo di aver dimenticato da tempo. Sono più di dieci anni che non la vedo ma se dovessi provare ad immaginarla ora, credo che la immaginerei esattamente così.
  * Tesoro, non ti fare strane idee guardando quei due. – Osserva la mia ragazza intercettando il mio sguardo perso.
  * Non mi stavo proprio facendo nessuna strana idea, ma devi ammettere che sono molto carini. – Rispondo cercando di non sbilanciarmi sull’argomento matrimonio, è una discussione che non vorrei decisamente avere a breve.
  * Noi di più, ma è ancora presto. Però un giorno non mi dispiacerebbe affatto diventare Mrs. Woods. – Mi dice con un dolce sorriso, riuscendo in qualche modo ad esprimere ciò che non ero riuscita a fare io.



 

Tiro Costia a me e le do un bacio, anche se stiamo davvero bene assieme, non avevo proprio valutato l’idea di sposarmi, non ancora almeno. Effettivamente è solo un anno che ci conosciamo, ed ancor meno che usciamo assieme. È una donna brillante, affascinante, caparbia, con tanti sogni da realizzare, una carriera promettente, ed un gran cuore. Ma la verità è che per quanto mi piaccia stare con lei, a volte penso ancora a quella ragazza che mi stregò il cuore nei miei anni di gioventù, e il mio rimpianto più grande, è di non essere mai riuscita a dirglielo.

Cerco di tornare al presente, alla realtà, ed io e Costia finalmente arriviamo al ristorante giapponese che lei aveva scelto per quella cena. Dopo esserci accomodate, ed aver ordinato chiacchieriamo del più e del meno, mi chiede del mio lavoro, di come procede l’ampliamento dell’azienda, e quasi mi pare di essere sotto l’inchiesta di una delle migliori giornaliste di tutta la città, cose che effettivamente è, così decido di concentrare l’attenzione della conversazione su qualcosa che non siano le mie responsabilità ed il mio sfibrante lavoro.

 

  * Come va al giornale? Ti hanno assegnato qualche articolo interessante da scrivere? – Chiedo interessata cambiando completamente argomento.
  * Volevo accaparrarmi quello sull’ingrandimento della Trikru-Teck, sai conosco molto bene l’amministratrice… - Dice ammiccando sfiorandomi il braccio con le dita. – Ma invece mi hanno assegnato l’apertura di una mostra d’arte che si terrà il mese prossimo. – Afferma con finta delusione per l’incarico, strappandomi un sorriso.
  * La Trikru-Teck non è sicuramente interessante come l’arte. Vuoi mettere la noia a scrivere di quell’azienda, al posto che scrivere di quanto la bellezza dell’arte emozioni le persone? – Ribatto sminuendo il mio lavoro, ed esaltando la nostra passione comune, una passione che ho da quando da ragazza ho quasi pianto davanti alla bellezza di un quadro.
  * Il tuo lavoro, e la tua azienda, non sono affatto noiose. – Ribatte Costia schiaffeggiandomi scherzosamente la spalla.
  * Tu volevi diventare una critica d’arte, hai basato tutti i tuoi studi su questo, ed ora è la tua occasione di far vedere chi sei, quanto vali. La Trikru non ti aiuterebbe scuramente a realizzare il tuo sogno, e tu più di chiunque altro meriti di viverlo. – Rispondo in modo più serio carezzandole la guancia, e guardandola intensamente. Penso davvero quello che le ho detto, ed anche se i miei pensieri sono distratti da un ricordo lontano, la donna che ho difronte merita tutto il bene di questo mondo.
  * Vero… ma forse l’amministratrice della Trikru, potrebbe comunque accompagnarmi a quell’inaugurazione. – Afferma con un filo di voce posando la sua mano sulla mia ancora intenta a carezzare la sua guancia.
  * Certo Cos, ti accompagnerei ovunque. – Rispondo lasciandole un tenero bacio sulla bocca. – E poi sai che amo l’arte. – Aggiungo ancora ad un soffio dalle sue labbra, sfregandoci ancora distrattamente con le mie.
  * No… tu ami le artiste. – Dice prendendosi gioco di me.
  * Non avrei mai dovuto raccontarti della mia cotta del college. – Sbuffo ripensando a quel giorno dove iniziammo a parlare di noi, e per la prima volta uscimmo dai nostri personaggi imposti dal lavoro. Costia era venuta ad intervistarmi per il giornale, e qualche incontro dopo, ci trovammo a finire quell’intervista in modo molto più amichevole, e decisamente poco professionale. All’inizio le avevo fatto notare non fosse affatto una buona idea, ma poi proprio non riuscimmo a trattenerci, e il nostro rapporto mutò in qualcosa di molto più personale.
  * Non credi che lo avrei scoperto vedendo il quadro appeso nella tua camera da letto? – Domanda con ovvietà, riferendosi a quel disegno bianco e nero che custodisco con gelosia in una semplice cornice di legno.
  * Avrei potuto dirti semplicemente che da giovane avevo posato per un artista. – Ribatto sostenendo che le avrei potuto mentire, ma sappiamo entrambe che è una cosa che non mi riesce affatto bene. Non nella vita privata almeno, non con lei.
  * Nuda? – Infierisce per farmi crollare, ma allo stesso tempo ci mette malizia come se apprezzasse quel mio momento di ribellione verso al mio attuale modo di essere decisamente più composto e rigido d’un tempo.
  * Bè ero giovane e stupida. – Bofonchio come scusa distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo.
  * Sei ancora giovane Lexa, ma stupida credo tu non lo sia mai stata… forse eri solo innamorata. – mi dice agganciando la sua mano alla mia.
  * Non sapevo ancora cosa fosse l’amore. – Borbotto imbarazzata, forse in modo non troppo convinto, ma pare che per una volta quella sfumatura della mia voce le sfugga. Non sono certa di ciò che provavo per quella giovane artista, ma sicuramente era qualcosa che non avevo mai provato per nessuno, e che tutt’oggi non ho più provato.
  * Non mi hai mai detto chi fosse. – Infierisce curiosa sull’argomento, ed è vero dopo quella volta non ne parlammo più. Si era fermata ad osservare quel quadro in camera mia un paio di volte, ma non aveva mai più chiesto niente su quell’episodio lontano.
  * Importa? – Domando come se tutto d’un tratto mi sembrò strano e fuori luogo doverne parlare, soprattutto con lei che ora è la mia ragazza.
  * Dai dimmi qualcosa di lei. – Insiste guardandomi con i suoi occhi nocciola striati di verde chiaro, che puntati nei miei mi supplicano silenziosamente di parlare.
  * Uff… va bene, va bene… - Borbotto non riuscendo a dire di no, un po’ come tutte le volte che mi guarda a quel modo. – Era una biondina sbarazzina, con le punte dei capelli tinte di rosa, ed aveva degli incantevoli occhi azzurri. Era indubbiamente la ragazza più socievole di tutto il campus, ed aveva un talento incredibile. – Ricordo con un piccolo sorriso ad incresparmi le labbra. – Quella fu l’unica volta che posai senza veli, ed una volta finito il quadro volle a tutti i costi che lo tenessi io, disse che non era giusto esporre qualcosa di tanto personale in una galleria, e che voleva darmelo per rispetto alla mia privacy. – Racconto riferendomi a quel preciso dipinto, rammentando la sua incredibile dolcezza che aveva dimostrato nei miei confronti. Non ho mai capito per quale motivo volle fare quel disegno, e poi doversene privare subito dopo averlo ultimato.
  * È incredibile che non ci sia mai stato niente tra di voi. – Osservò la splendida giornalista al mio fianco alla ricerca di qualche segnale di menzogna in quell’informazione che purtroppo per me era invece la pura realtà.
  * Forse se fossi rimasta a Chicago… ma ora non ha più importanza, ci sei già tu nella mia vita, non c’è posto per il piacevole ricordo di Clarke. – Dico togliendole ogni dubbio, e pronunciando per la prima volta dopo tanti anni il suo nome. – Allora di chi è la mostra che andremo a vedere? – Chiedo poco dopo per cambiare argomento.
  * L’artista usa uno pseudonimo, non si sa nemmeno se sia un uomo o una donna. Espone con il nome di Wanheda, sono davvero curiosa di scoprire chi sia. – Racconta con entusiasmo, e continua a parlare svariati minuti del mistero dietro cui si cela questo nuovo pittore di talento, permettendomi così di vagare con la testa ad un'altra vita, in un'altra città, in un altro tempo, ormai molto lontano del mio passato.



 

Era da tanto che la mia mente non si fissava su i ricordi felici di quel periodo della mia vita. I miei primi anni di College, furono sicuramente fantastici grazie a Clarke. Chissà se poi è riuscita a sfondare con le sue opere? Ogni tanto vado a mostre collettive, o esposizioni di nuovi talenti, e so bene di essere distante da casa sua, ma ogni volta, spero di incontrarla in qualche galleria, o spero di leggere il suo nome su uno dei cartellini dei quadri esposti. Invece da quando ho lascito Chicago, di lei non ho saputo più niente.

Finita la cena, io e Costia torniamo alla macchina posteggiata sotto il suo ufficio, e poi la riaccompagno a casa. Anche se la mia mente non è particolarmente collaborativa a lasciare il passato, non rifiuto quando mi chiede di restare da lei per la notte, e così in men che non si dica, ci ritroviamo avvinghiate sotto le lenzuola, fino che i primi raggi di sole del mattino non ci svegliano.

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

Sono passate un paio di settimane da quella sera in cui dopo tanto tempo ho ripensato a Clarke, e da quel giorno non ho più smesso. Avevo diciassette anni l’ultima volta che l’ho vista, ed ora nonostante ne abbia trenta, ed abbia completamente cambiato la mia vita, non riesco a non pensare a quanto mi manchi il suono della sua voce, e la melodia della sua risata che sempre trascinava dietro anche me. Come in questo momento, in tutti questi giorni, mi sono soffermata a guardare le linee a matita di quel dipinto di me. L’ho scrutato e studiato, l’ho vissuto come non avevo mai fatto. Il suo tratto sicuro e deciso, la sua morbidezza… sono io eppure non lo sono, sono io ma come mi vedeva lei. Ed ora che non sono più una ragazzina, percepisco finalmente il significato di quel disegno, capisco il suo imbarazzo nel donarmelo una volta finito. Leggo tra le curve del mio corpo ancora acerbo la sua ammirazione per me, il fascino che ancora non sapevo di avere ma che lei già vedeva, la bellezza che nessuno ancora aveva notato, ma lei aveva già dipinto. Una lacrima mi riga il viso quando apprendo dopo tutti questi anni, che forse quello che sentivo io, lo sentiva anche lei. Ma nessuna delle due, aveva mai avuto il coraggio di oltrepassare quella sottile linea che confinava il nostro rapporto, in una fantastica amicizia.

Distrattamente guardo l’orologio e mi accorgo di essere in terribile ritardo, odio arrivare in ritardo, e considerando l’evento di questa sera, non lo sopporterei proprio. Veloce come un fulmine mi fiondo nella doccia, e non so come sia possibile ma una decina di minuti più tardi sono già di ritorno in camera alla ricerca dell’abito giusto. Dopo aver indossato l’intimo ed essermi liberata dell’accappatoio, infilo la camicia bianca che tanto piace a Costia, non so cosa ci trovi di tanto affascinante, ma lei sostiene che mi vesta benissimo e mi faccia un fisico irresistibile. Prendo un paio di pantaloni slim neri perfettamente inamidati con la piega come piace a me, giusto per dare quel pizzico di eleganza in più, le scarpe lucide dello stesso colore, e la giacca grigio chiaro per spezzare un po’. Guardo l’ora e sono riuscita a recuperare un pochino sulla tabella di marcia, aggancio la mia inseparabile collana con appeso un ciondolo somigliante ad un ingranaggio, e raccogliendomi i capelli in uno chignon con un bastoncino di legno scuro, mi avvio alla porta. Dal mobile dell’ingresso afferro il cellulare e le chiavi, e mi affretto a correre all’auto per andare a prendere la donna più importante della mia vita. Arrivo a casa di Costia con soli cinque minuti di ritardo, ma quando mi apre e mi fa salire nel suo appartamento, ovviamente lei non è ancora pronta. Avrei potuto prendermela con più calma penso, ma vederla scorrazzare per casa mentre cerca le sue scarpe preferite mi fa sorridere togliendomi immediatamente i pensieri malinconici di questi giorni. Il suo abito blu notte elegante e raffinato, fa risaltare alla perfezione la sua pelle bianca, ed il rosso dei suoi boccoli, è di una bellezza davvero incredibile, e quando finalmente trova il tempo di salutarmi con un bacio, mi lascia incredula ad ammirarla quasi senza parole.

 

  * Sei bellissima. – Sussurro sulle sue labbra rimarcate da un rossetto carminio brillante.
  * Devo impegnarmi per non sfigurare accanto a te. – Ribatte con il suo tono seducente senza arretrare di un solo millimetro.
  * Non ho messo niente di speciale. – Asserisco afferrandole i fianchi e lasciando scivolare le mani sulla sua schiena per stringerla a me.
  * Non ti serve Woods. – Afferma in modo giocoso. – E poi sai quanto mi fa impazzire questa camicia. – Aggiunge poggiando le sue mani al mio petto pizzicando il fine cotone bianco di quell’indumento attillato.



 

Partiamo da casa sua, e ci ritroviamo subito imbottigliate nel traffico del centro. A volte mi chiedo perché mai ho comprato un auto sportiva, se poi non riesco mai a fare più di cento metri fuori da questo maledetto ingorgo che sono le vie di New York. Poi però, penso a quanto anche quella attragga l’attenzione di tutti i fotografi presenti a questo genere di eventi, e che effetto fa a tutti vedermi alla guida di questa splendida fuoriserie, e immediatamente ricordo per quale motivo l’ho acquistata. Può sembrare da narcisista comprarsi un auto solo per apparire, ma apparire fa parte del mio ruolo a comando dell’azienda, perciò anche l’auto mi si cuce addosso alla perfezione, rientrando nel ruolo del mio personaggio pubblico.

La mostra è proprio in centro città, alla galleria più prestigiosa di tutte, quella di Dante Wallace. Non posso dire di essere una sua buona amica, ma ci conosciamo da molti anni, e ho fatto parecchi acquisti alle mostre organizzate da lui, ha davvero buon gusto nello scegliere i suoi artisti, e sono sicura che anche questa volta sarà una mostra stupenda.

Una volta arrivate all’ingresso un valletto mi parcheggia l’auto, ed io e Costia entriamo a braccetto dall’ingresso principale. Come immaginavo, all’esterno è già pieno di fotografi e giornalisti senza invito al vernissage, mentre con disinvoltura io e la mia donna entriamo dalle porte di cristallo della galleria, tra gli abbagli dei flash ed i brusii della gente. All’interno l’atmosfera è decisamente più raffinata, dei camerieri girano con le coppe di champagne sui vassoi, ed il buffet è già elegantemente disposto sulla parete di fondo. L’illuminazione dell’ambiente, è studiata per attrarre l’attenzione su ogni singola opera al suo interno, mentre tutto il resto rimane in penombra, creando un atmosfera più intima. Le personalità di spicco della città, passeggiano indisturbate osservando le tele appese ai pannelli mobili della galleria, e per la seconda volta nella mia vita, mi sento sopraffatta dall’arte, da quelle opere così essenziali e complete allo stesso tempo. Quasi tutta la collezione è in bianco nero, con qualche piccolo particolare colorato, una goccia di sangue in rosso, le iridi quasi fluorescenti di un gatto, il colore di un fiore nel mezzo di un campo innevato… forza e delicatezza allo stesso tempo, grinta e timidezza, ogni quadro suscita in me sensazioni così contrastanti da lasciarmi esterrefatta. C’è qualcosa in quei dipinti che mi attrae, qualcosa che mi cattura al punto di non riuscire più a muovermi. E poi mi blocco del tutto, quando tra i dipinti, riconosco un immagine del mio passato.

 

  * Queste opere sono davvero stupefacenti! Non trovi tesoro? – La voce di Costia arriva al mio timpano come se fosse lontana anni luce, mentre io mi perdo in quel quadro raffigurante il panorama di una città da una finestra che conoscevo molto bene.
  * Miss Green le piace la collezione? – Chiede il proprietario della galleria avvicinandosi a noi con la sua solita galanteria, ma io sono troppo sopraffatta dalle emozioni per riuscire a girarmi e conversare con lui.
  * Davvero molto Mr Wallace, grazie per avermi invitata all’inaugurazione. – Risponde Costia con educazione.
  * Lei è la mia giornalista preferita, ma la prego non lo dica a Mrs Queen. – Dante ride della sua battuta sulla collega del giornale della mia ragazza, e subito anche Costia gli si accoda con la sua risata leggera. – Mi permetta di presentarle l’artista, solo in pochi hanno avuto la fortuna di conoscere la sua identità fino ad ora, e sono sicuro che quando comparirà nel suo articolo ogni rivista d’arte ne sarà invidiosa. – Continua l’uomo amabilmente, ma la mia mente si ferma a quel “mi permetta di presentarle l’artista”. Le mani mi tremano, per non darlo a vedere svuoto d’un fiato la coppa di champagne e la lascio sul vassoio del cameriere che mi passa accanto.
  * Sono davvero onorata che abbia scelto me per questo Mr. Wallace, non potrò mai ringraziarla abbastanza. – La voce di Costia è riconoscente ed emozionata, se solo sapesse chi è l’artista non so se sarebbe tanto ansiosa di incontrarla.
  * Il suo articolo sarà il ringraziamento migliore. – Proseguono le lusinghe di quell’uomo ed io non faccio altro che pensare che quel panorama lo vedevo tutte le mattine dalla finestra della mia stanza al college, e che ricordo mille bozze del dipinto che ho davanti agli occhi. – Miss Green, le presento Miss Griffin, la grande Wanheda. – Sento un brivido percorrermi per intero il corpo all’udire il suo cognome, d’istinto mi volto ed i miei occhi ricadono su una stupenda donna fasciata in un abito rosso sgargiante, un po’ come a richiamare l’attenzione in mezzo a tutto quel bianco nero di arredo al luogo. I suoi capelli biondi mossi le toccano appena le spalle, ed il suo trucco leggero, rimarcato soltanto con mascara e matita neri sugli occhi, ne mette in risalto quelle iridi azzurre che mi hanno sempre estasiato. Mi manca il fiato quando i miei occhi si posano sui suoi. La guardo, e proprio come un tempo sente il mio sguardo, fissandoci dentro immediatamente il suo. Fremo e la vedo mordersi nervosamente il labbro inferiore, proprio dal lato dove sbuca quel piccolo neo.
  * Clarke… - Farfuglio incredula faticando a tirare fuori la voce.
  * Lexa… - Sussurra spaventata della mia conferma. Sono passati più di dieci anni dall’ultima volta che l’ho vista eppure è ancor più bella di come la ricordassi.
  * A quanto pare le presentazioni non servono, se conosce Miss Woods sicuramente conosce anche la sua incantevole compagna. – Dice Wallace con i suoi modi sempre cordiali.
  * A dire il vero non ci vediamo da più di dieci anni. – Intervengo riprendendomi da quella temporanea apnea in cui mi ero ritrovata.
  * In tal caso spero di aver fatto cosa gradita a farvi incontrare di nuovo. – Aggiunse l’uomo cortese spostando lo sguardo da me a lei, che continuiamo imperterrite a fissarci con incredulità.
  * Grazie Dante. – La sua voce graffiante mi riecheggia in testa dopo una vita che non la sentivo.
  * Con permesso… - Si scansò infine lui sentendosi probabilmente di troppo.
  * Sapevo che eri tu. – Dico ritrovando la voce e rompendo quell’insostenibile silenzio, indicandole il dipinto alle mie spalle.
  * Quadro traditore! – Dice scherzosa ridacchiando, ma è come se ne fosse felice di essere stata riconosciuta per quello.
  * Ti trovo bene, insomma mi sembra che tutto ti vada alla grande. – Affermo con titubanza dopo essermi schiarita la voce.
  * Anche a te. – Mi fa notare accennando col capo alla splendida rossa al mio fianco, che per un attimo, mi ero completamente scordata facesse parte della mia vita.
  * Oh si scusate, Clarke Griffin, lei è Costia Green la mia ragazza, e per pura coincidenza la giornalista che scriverà di te. – Rimedio imbarazzata presentandole anche se già lo aveva fatto Mr. Wallace.
  * È un vero piacere conoscerti Clarke, i tuoi lavori sono davvero strepitosi. – Si complimenta con classe la mia ragazza, non sconfinando in dissapori che potrei aver causato raccontandole vecchi ricordi di noi.
  * Grazie Costia, ho lavorato duramente così tanti anni per arrivare a questo, che ancora non mi sembra vero. – Le risponde Clarke con orgoglio.
  * Te lo meriti tutto questo successo amore. – La voce di un uomo alle mie spalle mi fa quasi saltare in aria. Lui si avvicina prendendo la mano di Clarke e lasciandole un bacio sul dorso.
  * Il mio fidanzato, il Dott. Finn Collins. Loro sono Costia Green, e Lexa Woods. – Lo presenta Clarke subito dopo la sua comparsa.



 

Guardo lui, e riconosco quel ragazzo al Central Parck di un paio di settimane fa, che inginocchiato chiedeva la mano di una donna dai capelli biondi, il cuore mi manca un battito quando associo la parola fidanzato a quel grosso anello con brillante sulla mano di Clarke. Sento quasi il bisogno di scappare, ma la mano di Costia affrancata al mio braccio non me lo permette, è quasi come se si fosse disposta in questo modo per rimarcare la sua proprietà, come per far notare a Clarke che non deve avvicinarsi, o forse per ricordare a me che non posso più averla. Mi isolo dal resto del mondo, congelata in quel punto della galleria, sentendo a stento il calore del corpo di Costia attaccato al mio fianco destro, e perdendomi di tanto in tanto in quello sguardo che non avrei più pensato di rivedere nella vita. Il cuore mi esplode nel petto, le mani mi sudano freddo, cerco di non tremare come una foglia, ma non è facile quando il passato ed il presente si mescolano inaspettati e prepotenti. Sono tra l’incudine ed il martello, accanto a me c’è tutto quello che ho, e davanti vedo tutto ciò che avrei voluto, e nonostante tutto non sono poi così sicura di aver smesso di volere ancora.

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

Le giornate si sono inesorabilmente accorciate con l’avvicinarsi dell’inverno, ma dentro sono giorni, anzi settimane che sento il gelo. Sono distaccata, perennemente sovrappensiero, piuttosto assente con tutti, anche con Costia, anzi soprattutto con lei. Anya bussa alla porta dell’ufficio e mi saluta prima di andarsene, anche ora avevo la testa persa nei miei pensieri e non mi sono accorta di aver tardato più del solito seduta qui alla scrivania. Ormai è inutile che io continui a farmi rigirare tra le mani le carte di quest’ultima acquisizione, meglio che chiudo tutto, spengo il pc e me ne vado via da qui. Devo andare a prendere Costia, le ho promesso che almeno per questa sera mi sarei liberata per stare con lei. È qualche giorno che non ci vediamo, eppure non è la sua, la mancanza che sento… in automatico ormai salgo in auto e guido fino alla sede del giornale, parcheggio e come sempre salgo dirigendomi al piano dell’ufficio della mia ragazza. Il battito mi si ferma quando all’aprirsi delle porte dell’ascensore i miei occhi finiscono immersi nell’azzurro più bello della mia vita. Resto imbambolata, trattengo il fiato immobile sui miei piedi, e fatico a mandare giù la saliva. Non parlo, non ci riesco, e lei in piedi davanti a me fa altrettanto. L’ascensore emette un sonoro “tin” della chiamata, e le pesanti porte di acciaio fanno per chiudersi, d’istinto ci metto una mano in mezzo per bloccarle, per riaprirle, per rivedere ancora quell’azzurro splendente che oggi come un tempo mi mette i brividi.

 

  * Scendi? – Chiedo stupidamente, e lei annuisce semplicemente. Mi faccio da parte e la lascio entrare nella cabina. – Ti accompagno. – Aggiungo per chiarire e spezzare il silenzio. – Come mai da queste parti? – Domando con interesse provando a far conversazione senza sembrare nervosa.
  * Sono passata a ringraziare Costia per lo splendido articolo che ha scritto, ha analizzato le mie opere come se le capisse meglio di me. – Un sorriso mi sbuca sulle labbra, sono orgogliosa del lavoro della mia ragazza, ma ho il sospetto sia stata influenzata molto dalle mie impressioni e da ciò che le avevo raccontato su Clarke. Per non parlare di quel quadro che dal giorno della mostra si ferma sempre ad osservare in camera mia.
  * È stato il suo primo pezzo davvero importane nel campo artistico, e come me lei adora l’arte. – Dico con orgoglio continuando a guardare avanti per non posare i miei occhi sulla bionda al mio fianco.
  * Tu odiavi l’arte Lexa! – Ribatte Clarke scherzosa, con quel tono che ha sempre usato per prendermi in giro, e che io non gliel’ho mai detto, ma ho sempre amato.
  * Ma poi ho incontrato un artista che mi ha fatto ricredere. – Dico alzando gli occhi al cielo e sbuffando, un po’ come se me la fossi presa, ma sappiamo entrambe che non è così. Dieci anni di assenza, si sono oscurati in un battito di ciglia appena ci siamo guardate.
  * Dovrai presentarmelo uno di questi giorni questo artista. – Continua lei facendo finta di niente, ridacchiando come se non avesse capito di chi sto parlando.
  * Credo tu la conosca già. – Affermo trovando improvvisamente il coraggio di girarmi a guardarla, ed i miei occhi si ritrovano ad annegare nell’oceano dei suoi. Veniamo interrotte dal “tin” dell’ascensore che segnala il suo arrivo al piano terra, distogliamo i nostri sguardi ed entriamo nell’atrio.
  * Dovremmo recuperare un po’ di tempo perso, vorrei scoprire cosa ti è successo in questi dieci anni… insomma guardati, dalla ragazza poco socievole e ribelle con il chiodo, all’elegante ed affascinante donna d’affari. Hai avuto un’evoluzione piuttosto notevole. – Dice a due passi dalla porta, parlandomi ancora in quel modo scherzoso tipicamente suo, e prendendomi in contropiede con l’aggettivo affascinante. Mi vede davvero così? Perché io avrei definito lei affascinante, di certo non me, e poi quel suo sorriso radioso ed intrigante la rende di una bellezza eterea.
  * Tu sei una degli artisti più famosi della città. – Rispondo distogliendo l’attenzione da me, cosa che normalmente non mi turba, ma che invece mi crea sensazioni ingestibili se è lei a mettermici.
  * Sono ancora quell’instancabile sognatrice di un tempo, sono solo un po’ più vecchia. – Dice ridendo, e ogni volta che lo fa mi chiedo se si rende conto di quanto mi sconvolga il suono della sua risata.
  * Sei cresciuta, ma sono felice che tu non sia cambiata. – Ribatto elegantemente mostrandole un sorriso sincero.
  * L’ho già detto anche a Costia, mi farebbe davvero piacere uscire a cena con voi due. – Dice lasciandomi di stucco. – Aspetto la tua chiamata Woods. – Conclude in uno dei suoi slanci d’affetto tirandomi in un abbraccio e lasciandomi un bacio sulla guancia.



 

Anche in questo non è cambiata affatto, la sua ingenua spontaneità in questi gesti mi ha sempre sopraffatto, ed anche ora faccio appena a tempo a ricambiare la sua stretta che si dilegua fuggendo dalla porta principale dell’edificio. Ho quasi avuto l’impressione di vedere le sue guance arrossate e il suo sguardo imbarazzato, ma è impossibile, non è proprio da lei, poi per una cosa così innocente non avrebbe alcun senso. Io invece sono ancora impietrita, come se sentissi ancora le sue labbra bruciarmi sulla pelle, ed il calore del suo corpo poggiato al mio. Recupero la mia lucidità e riprendo l’ascensore verso l’ufficio di Costia, e l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è Clarke, e a come potrei sopravvivere ad una cena con lei.

Costia mi attende con il suo sorriso più dolce, appena mi vede mi viene incontro affrettandosi a farmi entrare nel suo ufficio, chiudendo la porta alle nostre spalle per poi baciarmi con passione lontano dagli occhi indiscreti di certi suoi colleghi. È allegra, contenta, si vede che sprizza gioia da tutti i pori, ed è davvero bello vederla così, ma io nell’ultimo periodo proprio non riesco ad esserlo, non come lei, non con lei. Ovviamente durante la serata si accorge della mia assenza, della mia continua distrazione, e do colpa alla stanchezza per il lavoro che ultimamente è più impegnativo del solito. Ma la verità è che da quando ho incontrato Clarke, la mia testa mi gioca brutti scherzi, concentrandosi solo su di lei ed oscurando tutto il resto. Temo di aver mentito a Costia quando le ho detto che a quel tempo non sapevo cosa fosse l’amore, temo di aver sempre mentito anche a me stessa. Ora ho l’impressione di sapere esattamente cos’è l’amore e quale sia sempre stato il problema nelle mie relazioni, che in ognuna della mie donne, cercavo qualcosa di Clarke Griffin. E che nessuna è mai riuscita davvero ad oscurare il desiderio represso, e il sentimento che ho sempre provato per lei. Sarà davvero difficile nascondere questa cosa ancora a lungo, e sicuramene impossibile se faremo quella cena che ora come ora non so come affrontare, ma che non potrò proprio evitare, dato che Costia si è già offerta di organizzarla nel nostro ristorante preferito.

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

Tra me e Costia le cose stanno andando sempre peggio, si è accorta che qualcosa non va, ma non dice nulla, non mi fa pesare questa mia completa mancanza di quest’ultimo periodo, e questo mi fa sentire ancora più in colpa. Vorrei poterle dare una spiegazione di quello che mi sta accadendo ma non so davvero come fare a farlo senza distruggerla, e così facendo, forse sto distruggendo entrambe. Credevo di essere andata avanti, credevo di aver trovato la persona giusta, di poter essere felice, ma improvvisamente mi sono resa conto che non è così. Eppure voglio molto bene a Costia, ed è la persona migliore con cui io sia mai stata, ma purtroppo ora so che non è quella che vorrei. Vedendomi così strana e stressata ha deciso di passare con me tutto il weekend, ed ora giunte alla domenica sera ci stiamo preparando per quella cena con Clarke ed il suo fidanzato… ecco il vero motivo delle mie tensioni.

Alla fine abbiamo optato per un locale piuttosto tranquillo ed informale, un posto alla mano, ma che ti fa sentire come a casa. Io e Anya la mia migliore amica nonché braccio destro negli affari, lo abbiamo scoperto poco dopo esserci conosciute, quando ancora eravamo giovani e senza responsabilità, e da subito è diventato il nostro locale. Il “Thirteen clan” è una tavola calda vecchio stile, e la sua proprietaria Indra è diventata un po’ come di famiglia per noi. E poi almeno per una volta, sbarazzarsi di completi eleganti e abiti da sera, non è affatto male. Indosso gli stivaletti bassi in cuoio neri, un paio di jeans stretti un po’ scoloriti, maglietta e una felpa scura con il cappuccio, Costia mi osserva come se non mi riconoscesse, ma poi si morde il labbro avvicinandosi ed afferrandomi per i fianchi.

 

  * Sei sexy con questo look accattivante. – Afferma impossessandosi avidamente della mia bocca, ed è un piacere sentire l’effetto di desiderio che hanno creato gli abiti della vecchia me.
  * E ancora non hai visto il pezzo forte. – Ribatto prendendo tra i denti il suo labbro inferiore e succhiandolo in maniera provocante.



 

Non aggiunge niente, e risponde fisicamente alla mia provocazione intrappolandomi le ciocche dei capelli sciolti e mossi tra le sue dita, e riprendendo a baciarmi con foga. Anche lei non è affatto male, i pantaloni neri che ha scelto le fasciano le gambe ed il sedere come una seconda pelle, ed il maglioncino a bianco come la neve, un po’ largo e a collo alto fa risaltare il rossetto scuro ed i suoi meravigliosi occhi. Le passo il suo cappotto lungo, ed io sfodero quella giacca di pelle che non indossavo da tantissimo tempo, poi mostrando una sicurezza che non ho, la prendo per mano e mi incammino verso il mio inferno personale.

Quando arriviamo noto subito una chioma bionda ad un tavolo vicino alla vetrata, Clarke ha sempre amato sedersi accanto alle vetrate, lo faceva per vedere la vita della città scorrere fuori da esse, e accenno un sorriso notando che anche questo non è cambiato. Ostentando una tranquillità che non ho mi avvicino salutando con una stretta di mano Finn, e ritrovandomi stretta in un abbraccio di Clarke. Costia ci osserva, e mi ritrovo a rivolgerle un sorrisetto imbarazzato, sciogliendomi alla svelta da quel contatto che mi sta bruciando l’anima.

Finn dopo tutto è un uomo simpatico e molto gentile, nonostante l’idea angosciante che tra poco Clarke sarà sua moglie, non posso dire niente di male su di lui. La mia ragazza lo intrattiene in una conversazione a modi interrogatorio sulla sua vita, la sua carriera di medico, mentre io e Clarke ci ritroviamo a ridacchiare di tanto in tanto alle loro battute, lanciandoci sguardi che parlano senza parole. Il trucco leggero attorno ai suoi occhi esalta ancora di più quell’azzurro che mi incatena a sé ogni volta che lo incrocio. Le sue labbra sottili sono esaltate elegantemente da un rossetto poco più scuro del colore naturale della pelle, si tirano in un timido sorriso che fa tenerezza, la osservo portarsi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, e i miei occhi dispettosi seguono il guizzo dei muscoli del collo lungo la spalla scoperta del suo maglione dallo scollo storto. Troppa pelle nuda, eppure troppo poca, penso ma in ogni caso tutto di lei mi distrae, attraendo la mia attenzione come un oasi nel mezzo del deserto. La cena a base di hamburger e patatine trascorre piacevole, nonostante il visibile imbarazzo tra me e Clarke, che ancora stiamo cercando di capire come dovremmo comportarci con le due persone che ci accompagnano, o forse più che altro come dovremmo comportarci tra di noi. Poi come un fulmine a ciel sereno ecco la domanda che quasi mi uccide.

 

  * Perché non ci raccontate come vi siete conosciute? – Chiede ingenuamente il dottore stringendo la mano della sua fidanzata. Io e Clarke sgraniamo gli occhi e ci cerchiamo con lo sguardo. Probabilmente abbiamo la stessa espressione di terrore sul viso, io non ho idea di cosa dire, non so quanto voglia davvero condividere con questo uomo, e di sicuro non credo di voler condividere tutto il nostro passato con Costia.
  * Che facce ragazze, dev’essere stato un incontro davvero imbarazzante. – Commenta Costia osservandoci divertita, mentre noi annaspiamo incerte sul come rispondere.
  * A dire il vero si, una delle figure peggiori della mia vita. – Commenta Clarke spezzando il silenzio, ed io abbasso lo sguardo sorridendo alla mia ragazza e prendendole la mano per rassicurarla… per rassicurarmi.
  * Diciamo che ci siamo scontrate erroneamente nella caffetteria del college. – Aggiungo tornando sullo sguardo di Clarke.
  * Ero in ritardo a lezione, non ho fatto apposta a rovesciare il tuo caffè. – Dice lei ancora imbarazzata dopo più di dieci anni da quell’episodio.
  * Lo so… - Sussurro quasi sorridendole con dolcezza, ed il suo sorriso di rimando mi scioglie all’istante.
  * Così è stato un caso? – Chiede per conferma Finn divertito dalla goffaggine della sua fidanzata.
  * Assolutamente si. Amici differenti, interessi opposti, nessun corso in comune… solo colpa di quel maledetto caffè. – Conferma lei, nascondendo dietro a quelle parole ogni momento del nostro passato insieme. Ogni risata, ogni abbraccio, ogni sguardo, ogni ritratto, ogni cosa che poteva essere, e poi non è stata.
  * Credo che artisticamente parlando dovresti ringraziarlo quel caffè. – Affermo senza rendermene conto, provocandola e mettendola in difficoltà, riportandola con i pensieri a dove sempre si disperdono anche i miei.
  * Hai ragione, senza di te non avrei mai potuto dipingere certi quadri. – Non sono sicura a quale dei tanti si riferisca, se al panorama della mia finestra dalla stanza del college, se a uno dei tanti miei ritratti, se al nudo che c’è nella mia camera da letto, o a uno dei tanti posti dove la accompagnavo alla ricerca di qualcosa di bello da raffigurare.



 

Tutta la nostra tensione, improvvisamente si trasforma in complicità, e la serata sfugge via veloce come la luce. All’inizio è stato difficile, imbarazzante, ma devo ammettere che poi è diventato tutto naturale. È stato come tornare indietro nel tempo, a quando in quel caffè ci perdevamo a chiacchierare tra una lezione e l’altra, talvolta mentre Clarke abbozzava un disegno o io finivo di sistemare gli appunti, oppure semplicemente restando li ad osservare la pioggia dalla vetrata con la sua testa accoccolata sulla mia spalla. Sono stata davvero una stupida a quei tempi a non trovare il coraggio di dirle quanto fosse importante per me, ma ora non posso davvero più fare niente, tra pochi mesi si sposerà con l’uomo della sua vita, e nella mia c’è Costia… ho perso il treno per il cuore di Clarke Griffin troppi anni fa, ed ora di certo non posso buttarmici davanti per fermarlo bruscamente e farmi portare a destinazione.

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

Il novembre ed il freddo sono arrivati, ma nel mio cuore, nella mia anima, il gelo non mi lascia da quella sera, quella in cui ho rivisto Clarke. Dopo la cena non ho più avuto il coraggio di vederla, di sentirla, non voglio rovinarle la vita… non voglio rovinarmi la vita. Come un uragano le sensazioni che provavo con lei sono tornate a devastare tutti i miei sensi, e credo che sconvolgerle l’esistenza, non sia un bene per nessuno. Lo squillo del cellulare mi fa riemergere dai miei pensieri assordanti, sullo schermo illuminato il nome della chiamata in arrivo mi squarcia la coscienza ormai sporca, Costia. Prendo coraggio e rispondo, ultimamente fatico anche a parlarle per telefono, il suo tono è quasi sorpreso, come se si aspettasse il solito inoltro alla segreteria telefonica. Non mi sto affatto comportando bene nei suoi confronti, mi sono improvvisamente eclissata, la evito, la trascuro, e quando ci vediamo è come se fossi su un altro pianeta. Mi chiede di vederci per cena, mi dice che viene lei da me, che ha bisogno di vedermi, di parlarmi di una cosa importante. Sento la sua voce strana, tremante, acconsento alla sua proposta e riattacco con la scusa del lavoro, ma la verità è che ultimamente se non fosse per Anya l’azienda sarebbe in rovina in mano mia, ed ora con anche il pensiero di questa serata, ovviamente non riesco più a combinare niente. Stravolta metto il telefono nella tasca ed esco dall’ufficio, busso alla porta accanto ed attendo un segnale per poter entrare.

 

  * Anya hai un minuto? – Domando appena alza lo sguardo su di me.
  * Se me lo chiedi con quella faccia mi dici come faccio a dirti di no? – Risponde con il suo sarcasmo pungente in uno sbuffo.
  * So che ultimamente è come se non ci fossi, ma sto davvero impazzendo, non so davvero cosa fare. – Le dico entrando e richiudendomi la porta alle spalle.
  * Sputa il rospo Woods. – Mi sprona con poca gentilezza, in quel modo tipicamente suo, proprio come mi aspettavo facesse, anche se in realtà, ancora non sono così sicura di quello che le dirò, e di come riuscirò a farlo.
  * Credo di essermi innamorata. – Ammetto poggiandomi con le spalle alla porta e portandomi le mani al coprire il viso.
  * E qual è il problema? La tua storia con la Green è di dominio pubblico. – Mi fa notare con ovvia praticità, in quel modo distaccato e frivolo. Devo ammettere che a volte mi irrita quando fa così, ma in questo caso, non conoscendo i risvolti degli ultimi tempi, probabilmente mi sarei risposta esattamente nello stesso modo.
  * Non si tratta di Costia… - Ammetto trovando il coraggio di scostarmi dalla porta ed andare ad abbandonare la mia carcassa sulla sedia difronte e lei.
  * Oh… - Commenta stupita guardandomi con una nuova attenzione e curiosità. Credo proprio non si aspettasse una confessione del genere, e ora sono costretta a raccontarle tutto.
  * Ti ricordi quando ci siamo conosciute dieci anni fa? – Le chiedo retoricamente sperando capisca al volo di chi voglio parlarle.
  * Se mi stai per dire che hai capito che non ti basto più come amica, mi dispiace deluderti Lexa ma credo tu non sia affatto il mio tipo. – Risponde tra il perplesso e il divertito, ma sono certa che lo abbia fatto solo per sdrammatizzare e farmi sbucare il sorriso.
  * Stupida, sto cercando di dirti una cosa importante. – Le dico ridacchiando lanciandole addosso il blocchetto di post-it abbandonato sulla scrivania.
  * Scusa, ma eri troppo seria. – Mi conferma di fatti la mia ipotesi. Anya è così, mi è sempre stata vicina in questi anni, è diventata davvero un amica ed una collega insostituibile. Senza di lei proprio non so come avrei fatto ad arrivare fino qui.
  * Ti ricordi di quella ragazza di Chicago per cui mi tormentavo? – Chiedo schiarendomi la voce dopo quel piccolo momento divertente.
  * E come scordarselo? Parlavi solo di lei… - Dice alzando gli occhi al cielo e sbuffando come se l’avessi già esasperata fin troppo con i miei ricordi di lei.
  * È qui a New York… l’ho incontrata un paio di mesi fa… e ora… - Le spiego un po’ imbarazzata senza il coraggio di guardarla.
  * Aspetta, hai rincontrato l’amore della tua vita, e me lo dici dopo due mesi? Cazzo Lexa, siamo amiche da dieci fottutissimi anni, mi hai tormentata per questa ragazza per non ricordo più quanto, e non mi dici subito una cosa del genere? – Mi blocca dal mio farfugliamento con il tono irritato, ed effettivamente ha ragione, avrei dovuto parlargliene prima.
  * Io… non avevo ancora capito credo… - Affermo titubante e dispiaciuta.
  * Cosa? Che nonostante tutto, sei ancora innamorata di lei? – Domanda distratta e divertita. Che cavolo di amica che ho!
  * Si… - Ammetto imbarazzata.
  * E Costia? – Mi chiede finalmente portando alla luce uno dei problemi più grandi di questa storia.
  * Credo abbia capito che qualcosa non va, vuole parlarmi stasera. – Le spiego sconfortata e dispiaciuta per la donna che in questi mesi mi è stata accanto non meritandosi di sentirsi dire quello che dovrò, ma che non so se gli dirò.
  * Sai non capisco se tu sia sconvolta per il fatto di dover affrontare Costia, o per esserti resa conto di amare un’altra donna. – Riflette ad alta voce la mia amica, ed effettivamente non lo capisco bene nemmeno io cosa mi turbi più di tutto, so solo che con Costia non sto più bene, e che per quanto io ami Clarke non potrò averla, e tutto questo mi sta distruggendo.
  * Entrambe le cose direi… e poi Clarke è fidanzata, si sposerà tra pochi mesi. – Sputo fuori abbassando lo sguardo come in attesa di essere presa a schiaffi per essermi ficcata in una situazione tanto assurda, ma del resto al cuore non si comanda.
  * Cazzo… e tu vuoi davvero mandarle a puttane tutto? – Dice invece in modo stranamente gentile e comprensivo.
  * No… si… cioè no. – Dico di getto piuttosto confusa. - Non vorrei rovinarle i suoi piani perfetti, ma si vorrei che non lo facesse e che si accorgesse di me, che mi desse una possibilità, che mi faccia entrare nella sua vita, che mi permettesse di amarla… e tutto questo mi fa una paura assurda! – Spiego con più calma alla mia amica, e so che lei non mi giudicherà per questo, anche se a volte mi prende in giro e mi punzecchia, so che lo fa perché a me ci tiene ed è il suo modo di dimostrarlo.
  * Affronta un problema per volta Lexa, sei sicura non sia solo il capriccio del tuo rimpianto? Sei davvero disposta a rinunciare a Costia per qualcosa di impossibile? – Mi domanda in modo molto più pacato cercando di farmi ragionare sui miei veri sentimenti.
  * E non è giusto farle questo. – Le confermo riferendomi a Costia.
  * Allora credo proprio che dovresti lasciarla andare. – Mi consiglia capendo in pieno che quello che avevo bisogno era una conferma sulla mia scelta.
  * Già… - Ammetto sconsolata.
  * Ed ora va a casa, prenditi il pomeriggio libero, all’ufficio ci penso io. – Dice dopo qualche istante tornando pungente e priva di tatto come suo solito, ma allo stesso tempo facendo la cosa più gentile che potesse fare.
  * Grazie An, non so come farei senza di te. – Ammetto sorridendole, e facendo tirare anche a lei per un secondo le labbra.



 

Torno a casa sfinita, e mi butto nell’acqua calda della vasca da bagno, mi ci addormento dentro, e sogno due occhi azzurri che mi osservano scrupolosi, studiando la mia pelle nuda, e riportando ogni dettaglio sopra un foglio di carta ruvido bianco, con un carboncino nero. Mi sveglio di soprassalto per il suono del campanello, l’acqua della vasca è gelida, fuori è completamente buio, ed a giudicare dal brontolio del mio stomaco dev’essere già ora di cena. Velocemente mi infilo l’accappatoio e faccio scaricare l’acqua, poi mi dirigo alla porta. È Costia, che mi guarda sorpresa dal mio déshabillé, in effetti credo sia la prima volta che mi presento ad aprire alla porta in questo stato, tiro le labbra in un sorriso circostanziale e la faccio entrare, immediatamente scappo in camera ad infilarmi qualcosa di comodo, e nel giro di cinque minuti torno da lei.

 

  * Sei strana sai? – Esordisce guardandomi con un sorrisetto confuso.
  * Scusa… - Ammetto grattandomi la testa.
  * Stai lavorando troppo, dovresti staccare un po’. – Dice Costia preoccupata per me, e la cosa mi fa sentire ancora più in colpa.
  * Non è per il lavoro. – Sbuffo timidamente, e ormai ci siamo, il vaso di pandora si è aperto, ed ora arriverà la fine di tutto.
  * Allora cosa succede Lexa? È colpa mia? – Mi chiede dolcemente posandomi una mano sul braccio.
  * No Cos, tu sei fantastica. – Affermo sicura guardandola negli occhi. Quegli occhi che ora mi guardano confusi e spaventati da ciò che probabilmente immaginano stia per succedere.
  * Stavamo bene assieme, e ora, non capisco cosa ci sta succedendo… tu sei sempre sfuggente, distante, stanca, svogliata, distrutta… non sei più la persona che ho incontrato un anno fa. – Analizza il mio comportamento in modo impeccabile, del resto sapevo perfettamente che se ne era accorta meglio ancora di me.
  * Lo so, è… - Sbuffo farfugliante.
  * È per lei vero? – Dice fredda facendomi venire un brivido.
  * Come? – Chiedo sgranando gli occhi presa in contropiede.
  * È per Clarke? – Chiede dimostrandomi di aver capito ancor prima di me quale fosse il nostro problema, e soprattutto che almeno lei stava provando a conviverci sperando che la cosa mi passasse.
  * Io… - Balbetto non riuscendo ne a confermare, tantomeno a smentire.
  * Dio Lexa, lei si sta per sposare! – Afferma irritata come a farmi notare che sto mandando a puttane qualcosa di bello, e concreto, per qualcosa che non potrà mai esserci.
  * Questo lo so bene. – Dico con imbarazzo.
  * E io non significo proprio niente per te? – Chiede irritata e delusa, perché io sto lasciando tutto per una follia.
  * Non dire così. Tu sei una donna meravigliosa, tengo molto a te. Sei molto più di tutto quello che avrei mai pensato di poter avere. – Le dico cercando di rimediare con le parole al mio pessimo comportamento.
  * Ma non sono lei. – Sentenzia fredda ritraendosi di un passo da me.
  * Costia io non… mi dispiace… - Farfugliare non mi era mai riuscito così bene come oggi, sono davvero mortificata e non so come farle capire che non era mia intenzione farle del male, e tantomeno mandare all’aria tutto in questo modo.
  * Anche a me Miss Woods. – Dice in modo distaccato guardandomi in maniera glaciale.
  * Costia ti prego. – Cerco di recuperare avanzando di quel passo in più che aveva appena messo tra noi.
  * Avevi ragione, avremmo dovuto mantenere un rapporto esclusivamente professionale. – Aggiunge ritraendosi ancora, e rinfacciandomi la mia titubanza iniziale dell’uscire assieme.
  * Costia aspetta. – Cerco di fermarla mentre ormai si è voltata per andarsene.
  * Non facciamoci ancor più male di quello che già ci stai facendo. – Sentenzia con fermezza nonostante la voce rotta, senza nemmeno girarsi a guardarmi per un ultima volta.



 

Resto impietrita guardando Costia che mi da le spalle e raggiunge la porta, non muovo un solo muscolo, non dico più niente, quasi nemmeno respiro più. Alla fine mi accascio atterra stringendomi le ginocchia al petto, non è proprio così che avevo immaginato questa serata, ma probabilmente ha ragione lei, sto solo facendo del male a entrambe.

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

Novembre è volato, e dicembre non è stato da meno. Dopo quella sera, Costia non l’ho più ne vista ne sentita, ma la cosa peggiore è che non ho nemmeno avuto il coraggio di riallacciare i rapporti con Clarke. Insomma con la mia vita ho fatto un vero casino… ma almeno ho ritrovato la concentrazione sul lavoro, avevo bisogno di qualcosa che mi tenesse impegnata, che non mi facesse pensare a tutto quello che ho perso per qualcosa che non potrò mai avere, e così mi sono gettata negli affari, proprio come facevo un tempo per non pensare alle opportunità perse. Anya ne è stata ben felice, anche se allo stesso tempo ne è preoccupata, mi conosce bene, anche meglio di quanto mi conosca io, e ha capito subito che questa mia rinnovata grinta in azienda, è solo un modo per fuggire dai miei problemi personali.

La sera ormai è calata su quest’ultima giornata di lavoro, il cielo è scuro e coperto di nuvole che sprigionano incantevoli fiocchi di neve su tutta la città. New York innevata è davvero magica, eppure nonostante questo, nonostante l’atmosfera del Natale, proprio non riesco a lasciarmi coinvolgere nella spensierata allegria delle feste. Anya bussa alla mia porta, ed infila la testa in ufficio senza attendere la mia risposta.

 

  * Hey Lexa sei sicura di non voler venire con me? – Chiede un ultima volta per sincerarsi della mia decisione di saltare i festeggiamenti.
  * Tranquilla Anya, starò qui ancora un po’ e poi me ne vada a casa a dormire. – La rassicuro con un mezzo sorriso.
  * Ma è la sera della Vigilia! – Protesta tentando di farmi cambiare idea.
  * Lo so, ma proprio non ho voglia di festeggiare. – Ammetto abbattuta, pensando a quegli occhi azzurri che vorrei vedere, e non avrò mai, a quei riccioli ramati che ormai non ho più.
  * Se cambi idea, sai che a Gustus fa sempre piacere vederti. – Mi dice rinnovando l’invito a casa di suo fratello.
  * Grazie Forrest. – Dico sorridendole.
  * Quando vuoi Woods. – Risponde ricambiando il sorriso ma non insistendo ulteriormente.



 

Una mezzora più tardi mi decido a lasciare l’ufficio ormai deserto, solo Anya era rimasta li tutto il giorno con me, ed ormai anche lei era andata a festeggiare con la famiglia e gli amici. Io invece mi ritrovo a girare in auto per la città senza una meta vera e propria, senza avere qualcuno a casa ad aspettarmi, e probabilmente senza nemmeno niente nel frigorifero da mangiare… ultimamente sono un vero disastro, forse avrei dovuto accettare l’invito di Anya, infondo suo fratello Gustus è davvero un uomo gentile, e la sua famiglia mi è molto simpatica, ma il mio costante malumore avrebbe sicuramente rovinato la serata anche a loro. Senza rendermene conto, arrivo davanti alla galleria di Wallace, la vetrata è illuminata, uno dei quadri di Clarke è li esposto in bella mostra, così accosto e mi metto a guardarlo. Il mio pensiero mi dice che non posso avere lei, ma almeno posso godere della compagnia della sua arte. Solo dopo qualche minuto noto una luce accesa all’interno della galleria, proprio dove dovrebbe esserci il laboratorio per dipingere. Per un attimo valuto l’idea di avere le allucinazioni, sbatto le palpebre qualche volta, ma la luce di quella finestra è sempre accesa. Parcheggio l’auto in maniera più decente, e scendo chiudendomi nel cappotto mentre la neve continua a cadere indisturbata. A passi veloci arrivo alla porta principale e provo tirare per aprirla. Chiuso. È la sera della Vigilia avranno dimenticato semplicemente di spegnerla quella luce, ma qualcosa mi dice di tentare il tutto e per tutto, perciò suono il campanello.

 

  * Siamo chiusi! – Sento urlare dal retro, e riconoscendo quella voce roca e graffiante, suono nuovamente.



 

Vedo Clarke comparire dalla porta del laboratorio con fare piuttosto scocciato incamminandosi verso la porta, poi finalmente alza lo sguardo ed incrocia il mio. Il cuore mi si ferma, per la celestiale visione, ha una matita incastrata sopra l’orecchio sinistro, ed il pennello ancora tra le mani sporche di vernice, come anche la maglietta larga dell’università che ha indosso. È davvero bellissima. Faccio un immenso sforzo per riprendermi dal mio incanto, le sorrido, e quando lei fa altrettanto, mi sento mancare.

 

  * Hey… - Mi saluta aprendo la porta.
  * Hey… - Rispondo di rimando non sapendo che dire. Dei brividi mi percorrono, sto visibilmente tremando, e non sono proprio convinta sia solo per il freddo.
  * Si congela li fuori, entra che aspetti. – Mi dice spalancando la porta probabilmente avendo notato i miei tremiti.
  * Scusa non volevo disturbarti, passavo e ho visto la luce accesa…. – Farfuglio un po’ imbarazzata.
  * Non disturbi affatto. – Mi dice con un altro sorriso, avvicinandosi per lasciarmi un bacio sulla guancia. Le sue labbra sulla mia pelle bruciano come la lava, ed allo stesso tempo mi congelano più dell’azoto liquido.
  * Stavi dipingendo? – Chiedo cercando di togliermi dall’imbarazzo indicando il suo look alquanto bizzarro.
  * Ci stavo provando… - Sbuffa abbattuta. – Dal giorno dell’inaugurazione non riesco a fare un pezzo decente. – Aggiunge sconsolata.
  * Non ci credo, tu lo dici sempre e invece fai dei capolavori. – Commento senza nemmeno pensarci troppo, come facevo un tempo quando si sconfortava insoddisfatta delle sue opere meravigliose.
  * Sei troppo buona con me, ma questa volta ho davvero perso l’ispirazione. – Mi dice con tristezza.
  * Forse ho un’idea. – Le dico prendendole la mano e trascinandola nel laboratorio, non so dove ho trovato la forza per farlo, ma mi è venuto praticamente naturale.
  * Quale idea Miss Woods? – Chiede divertita facendosi trasportare momentaneamente da una risata mentre mi segue.
  * Dipingi me. – Affermo fermandomi davanti alla tela lasciando cadere atterra il mio cappotto pesante. Infondo era una cosa che le riusciva sempre dipingermi, forse potrebbe davvero aiutarla a sbloccare questo momento privo di ispirazione.
  * Lexa non… - Prova a protestare, ma continuo a togliere anche la giacca del mio completo blu notte. - Ok ferma! Va bene così. – Mi blocca con tono deciso. La guardo con la paura di sentirmi cacciare via, invece i suoi occhi si fissano nei miei, animati di quella luce che ha sempre avuto quando veniva catturata dall’improvvisa ispirazione. – Siediti qui. – Afferma risoluta mostrandomi uno sgabello, e facendomi accomodare di spalle. – Sposta i capelli su una spalla. – Mi ordina subito dopo, ed io eseguo in modo lento e fluido quel movimento portando tutti i miei lunghi capelli scuri alla mia destra. - Lascia scivolare la camicia a metà della schiena. – Aggiunge iniziando a spostarsi per la stanza per scegliere la prospettiva migliore. Ed io slaccio i bottoni di quel lembo di seta bianca lasciandolo scivolare a aperto fino ai gomiti. - Wow, e quello quando l’hai fatto? – Afferma notando il mio tatuaggio.
  * Ti piace? – Chiedo intuendo già la sua risposta.
  * È bellissimo… - Sussurra passandoci la punta delle dita. – Scusa. – Dice immediatamente ritraendosi ed andando a nascondersi dietro la tela bianca, mentre io avrei volentieri goduto di quel contatto ancora per molto tempo.



 

Sento il graffiare della matita disegnare delle linee guida sulla tela, tutto il resto cade nel silenzio… i suoi occhi mi scrutano attenti ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta, ed io anche se mezza spoglia, mi sento riscaldata da un vecchio tepore che subito mi riabituo a sentire, che subito sovrasta ogni mio senso.

 

  * Puoi poggiare il mento sulla spalla sinistra. – La voce do Clarke mi fa quasi sobbalzare, è ruvida, bassa, concentrata, eccitante…



 

Non rispondo nemmeno, ma eseguo la sua richiesta. Con la coda dell’occhio vedo Clarke tirarsi indietro i capelli con una mano mentre con l’altra continua a disegnare linee sulla tela davanti a sé. Erano anni che non ci ritroviamo in questa situazione, erano anni che non sentivo tutte le sensazioni che sento ora. Riesco a vederla solo di sfuggita, ed il più delle volte quando non mi guarda, è bella da togliere il fiato… come ho fatto a non capirlo dieci anni fa? Lo avevo capito eccome invece, solo che non avevo voluto ammetterlo, ed affrontarlo. Se ci penso ora, credo sia stata una cosa stupida non darmi la possibilità di viverci come avrei voluto, ma all’epoca avevo solo paura di perderla. I suoi occhi azzurri si alzano dalla tela e mi osservano ancora una volta, si accorge che la sto guardando e mi sorride un po’ imbarazzata. Quanto mi mancava quel suo sguardo concentrato, quei suoi occhi rispettosi, quel suo sorriso genuino… mi è sempre mancato tutto di lei, ma forse non volevo rendermene conto. Rispondo al suo sorriso con il medesimo imbarazzo distogliendo lo sguardo, vorrei parlarle, ma allo stesso tempo non vorrei deturpare la sua concentrazione ora che sta disegnando.

 

  * Grazie. – Mi dice lei spezzando il silenzio che aleggiava nella stanza disturbato solo dai nostri respiri.
  * Di cosa? – Chiedo sorpresa da quell’affermazione senza capire.
  * Di avermi ispirato. – Ammette lei con quel sorrisetto timido che mi fa letteralmente impazzire.
  * È un onore posare per Wanheda. – Ribatto scherzosa.
  * Come se non lo avessi mai fatto… - Mi dice seria inchiodandomi con quegli occhi così intensi da farmi tremare.
  * Era diverso, sono cambiate tante cose da quando lo avevo fatto l’ultima volta. – Dico distogliendo lo sguardo.
  * Già… non credo che Costia ne sarà molto felice quando lo scoprirà. – Valuta tristemente.
  * Non credo che gli importerà molto, io e lei non… - Comincio con spontaneità, ma d’improvviso mi sento la bocca completamente asciutta. – È finita qualche settimana fa. – Rettifico sperando che non mi chieda niente, ma conoscendo la sua curiosità non mi andrà così bene.
  * Mi dispiace, cos’è successo? – Dice infatti in modo tranquillo.
  * Semplicemente non era quella giusta. – Dichiaro senza problemi questa mezza verità, e mi giro a guardarla. – Tu piuttosto, come mai qui tutta sola la sera della Vigilia? – Chiedo togliendo l’attenzione da quell’argomento un po’ spinoso. Vorrei dirle che l’ho fatto perché è con lei che voglio stare, ma non posso essere tanto egoista da sbatterle in faccia questa verità e distruggere tutto.
  * Non sono sola. – Ribatte con indifferenza continuando a osservarmi disegnando.
  * Prima che arrivassi intendo… Finn lavora? – Specifico con un po’ d’amaro in bocca, grata dell’opportunità di stare un po’ sola con lei, ma consapevole che sarà solo per questo poco tempo.
  * Non lo so… - Sbuffa in modo inespressivo, vuoto, come non le avevo mai visto fare.
  * Clarke, come fai a non sapere se il tuo fidanzato è di turno una sera di festa? Sei proprio la solita sbadata! – La punzecchio ricordando la sua svampitaggine di quando era più giovane.
  * Non lo so, perché non è più il mio fidanzato. – Mi dice puntando gli occhi nei miei, a fatica deglutisco e realizzo quello che mi ha appena detto.
  * Non capisco, sembravate così innamorati… devo andare a dirgliene quattro? Ti ha fatto qualcosa? Ti ha tradita? – Dico impulsiva e protettiva come sono sempre stata con lei, non potrei mai accettare che quell’uomo le abbia fatto del male, la mia rabbia è piuttosto evidente.
  * Calmati Lexa, non è colpa sua. – Afferma rimettendo la matita dietro l’orecchio ed alzandosi per rabbonirmi. – L’ho lasciato io… - Sussurra con un filo di voce una volta che il mio impeto si calma.
  * Oh… - Borbotto incapace di aggiungere altro, e dentro di me sono triste per la sua espressione infelice, e terrorizzata dal fatto che potrei avere una possibilità con lei.
  * Ho capito che in realtà non era quello che volevo. – Continua continuando a fissarmi in modi insistente e magnetico, ed io mi sento affogare in quel suo sguardo intenso.
  * Ah. – Commento stupidamente, e il cervello è talmente sovraccarico di emozioni, di sensazioni che non riesco ad aggiungere altro.
  * Cavolo si è fatto tardi! – Esclama dopo qualche minuto buttando l’occhio sull’orologio da polso.
  * Colpa mia scusa, volevo solo salutarti e farti gli auguri, ora me ne vado. – Dico correndo in ritirata e riallacciandomi velocemente la camicia per ricompormi e fuggire via di li.
  * Lexa no, è solo che ho saltato il pranzo e ora ho piuttosto fame… - Mi interrompe immediatamente. – Ti va di cenare con me? – Propone timidamente spiazzandomi con un sorriso sincero.
  * Sarebbe un piacere. – Ammetto ricambiando il sorriso con imbarazzo.



 

Qualche minuto più tardi siamo fuori dallo studio, e scappiamo via dalla galleria, la mia auto è proprio parcheggiata davanti all’ingresso principale, così con nonchalance faccio scattare l’apertura automatica e spalanco lo sportello per far accomodare Clarke. Lei mi osserva stupita, non so se lo fa per l’auto, o per il mio bizzarro gesto galante, ma in ogni caso quello stupore mi mette il sorriso.

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

Come ovvio alla Vigilia di Natale, ogni ristorante della zona è già al completo, e non troviamo nemmeno un tavolo disponibile. La fame aumenta, e la situazione è sempre più sconfortante, alla fine propongo qualcosa di più semplice ed informale, così mi fermo alla pizzeria d’asporto ad un isolato da casa mia, e dopo una mezzora ci ritroviamo sedute sul tappeto del mio soggiorno mordendo una fetta di margherita. È tutto così semplice, intimo… Clarke che sorride spensierata, la nostra confidenza improvvisamente ritrovata, il fatto addirittura di mangiare a gambe incrociate, infilate sotto al costoso tavolino in cristallo, del salotto elegante e moderno del mio immenso loft. La mia famiglia e il mio lavoro mi hanno portato una discreta fama in città, e di conseguenza tanti soldi, con i quali mi sono riempita la vita di cose belle, ma la felicità che avevo ai tempi del college, anche solo stando sdraiata su un prato ascoltando la risata di questa bionda, niente di tutto quello che ho avuto dopo essermene andata da Chicago, era riuscito a farmela provare. Non fino ad ora almeno.

 

  * Allora Lexa, che programmi hai per questo Natale? – Mi domanda con leggera spensieratezza, per parlare del più e del meno tra un boccone di pizza ed un sorso di vino.
  * I miei lo passeranno a Parigi, sono partiti una settimana fa per affari e hanno deciso di fermarsi fino la fine dell’anno, perciò credo proprio che il mio programma si piuttosto rilassante e solitario. – Spiego senza indugio, infondo sono ben felice di passare una giornata tranquilla a casa.
  * Non esiste! È Natale! – Protesta subito in modo grintoso.
  * Lo so… - Sbuffo scrollando le spalle per farle capire che non importa, a me va bene anche così.
  * Vieni a pranzo con me, mia madre sarà felicissima di rivederti! – Afferma subito non accettando che io possa passare un giorno di festa tutta sola chiusa in questo grande appartamento.
  * Non voglio disturbare Clarke, tu e la tua famiglia avrete sicuramente fatto i vostri progetti per le feste, e non mi intrometterei mai. – Dico non volendo davvero intromettermi, anche se rivedere Abby farebbe piacere anche a me.
  * Non dire stupidaggini, a casa Griffin più si è, e più siamo contenti. – Ribatte ricordandomi che per loro è normale avere un sacco di amici a pranzo nelle feste.
  * Non lo so… - Borbotto un po’ titubante.
  * Almeno pensaci… - Mi supplica in tono dolce e speranzoso, che mi fa tanta tenerezza, e mi ruba un sorriso che contraccambia immediatamente.
  * Solo se mi dici cosa desidereresti ricevere per Natale. – Affermo decisa come se stessi trattando per giungere ad un compromesso in un affare importante.
  * Vorrei ritrovare l’ispirazione… è davvero sfibrante non riuscire più a disegnare. – Risponde sorprendendomi con questo modo malinconico.
  * Mi sembra che stasera tu ci sia riuscita. – Dico guardandola con dolcezza e lasciandomi sprofondare nei suoi occhi leggermente rabbuiati.
  * È diverso! Non posso mica esporre e vendere quella tela, non lo farei mai… – Afferma seria e visibilmente imbarazzata, come quando mi regalò il quadro che ho appeso in camera.
  * Perché no? Non è niente di così compromettente. – Ribatto sorridente, ma lei scuote il capo ancora più decisa.
  * Tu cosa desideri invece? – Mi chiede per togliersi dall’imbarazzo.
  * Uhm… io vorrei eliminare il mio più grande rimpianto. – Dico dopo averci pensato un po’, lei mi ha chiesto qualcosa che non si può comprare, ed io non posso non fare altrettanto.
  * E quale sarebbe? – Domanda incuriosita, ma in modo piuttosto diverso dal solito. Lo fa con una punta di malizia, non lasciando mai andare il mio sguardo completamente perso in lei. Mi sposto di lato poggiando la mia spalla alla sua, le passo una mano sulla guancia carezzandola dolcemente e mi avvicino lentamente ma senza esitare. Il cuore mi esplode, i brividi mi percorrono il corpo, le mani improvvisamente sudano e mi tremano, sono senza fiato. Eppure in qualche modo mi avvicino sempre di più e trovo la forza di dire un’ultima parola.
  * Questo. – Sussurro sulle sue labbra prima di posarvi delicatamente le mie.



 

La bacio con tenerezza, senza pretese, senza malizia, solo un bacio innocente sulle labbra.  Sto per sciogliere quel contatto che la sua mano si intrufola nei miei capelli ancorandosi a me per non farmi fuggire via, mentre l’altro suo braccio scivola sulla mia schiena cingendomi a sé. Il contatto dapprima dolce e morbido, si approfondisce e lo sfiorarsi lento e timido delle nostre lingue mi fa rabbrividire. Il bacio diventa subito passionale, intenso, e senza capire il come, mi ritrovo con Clarke seduta a cavalcioni sulle mie gambe, mentre le mie dita audaci increspano la pelle della sua schiena intrufolandosi leggiadre sotto la sua maglia. Ancora non riesco a crederci che stia succedendo davvero, mi sembrava già un sogno averla ritrovata dopo tanti anni a cercarla, ed ora perdermi nel sapore del suo bacio è qualcosa che ho sempre sognato. È come se improvvisamente fossi tornata la ragazzina del college, che solo all’idea di poter davvero baciare queste labbra avrebbe avuto i brividi… brividi che ora effettivamente ho ad attraversarmi tutto il corpo come una scarica elettrica di puro piacere ed eccitazione, brividi che sento pervadersi anche nel corpo stretto contro il mio, brividi che sono io a trasmetterle, oppure che lei trasmette a me. Lascio un istante le sue labbra per cambiare angolazione, e quando tento di ricatturarle Clarke scappa. Questa reazione mi spaventa a morte, spalanco di colpo gli occhi e sprofondo nel suo blu intenso, in quello sguardo pieno di amore e passione che le avevo visto sul volto, solo quando la guardavo disegnare. Mi calmo, annegando nei suoi occhi, spostandole le mani sui fianchi e guardandola con timidezza. Poggia la sua fronte sulla mia, richiude gli occhi e mi schiocca un bacio a fil di labbra, poi si alza privandomi del contatto con il suo corpo. La guardo stranita, non capisco subito cosa mi sta chiedendo, almeno fino che non vedo la sua mano tesa verso di me, la afferro con decisione, e mi alzo anche io, arrivando ad un soffio dal suo viso. Le scosto una ciocca di capelli e dolcemente le lascio un altro bacio sulla bocca, l’attimo dopo ho le sue braccia al collo e le mie sono tornate a stringerla saldamente contro di me, le sue labbra scivolano lungo il mio mento e lungo il collo, lasciano una scia di baci bagnati fino ad arrivare ad impossessarsi del mio lobo.

 

  * Portami in camera. – Sussurra suadente ansimando nel mio orecchio.



 

Non sentendo alcuna risposta, si allontana un po’ da me per osservare la mia espressione, per capire se ha esagerato, ma no non lo ha fatto, sono almeno dieci anni che penso a come sarebbe stato baciarla, a come sarebbe fare l’amore con lei, perciò mi rimpossesso avidamente delle sue labbra, mentre le mie mani scivolano lungo i suoi fianchi, e poi in uno scatto sotto i suoi glutei sollevandola da terra. Affranca le sue gambe dietro la mia schiena, ed è così che cammino fino alla mia stanza, fino al mio letto, ed allo stesso modo mi ci inginocchio sopra, posando la donna dei miei sogni con delicatezza sul materasso. Sembrerà assurdo ma sentire le sue mani sulla sua pelle, e sentire la sua pelle sotto le mie, è una sensazione sconvolgente, come se fosse la prima volta che qualcuno mi tocca, la prima volta che io esploro un corpo che non è il mio, eppure non è così. Ho congelato i miei sentimenti per più di dieci lunghi ed interminabili anni, ed ora in un istante si sono sciolti e si stanno lasciando sopraffare dalla loro intensità. Sono ancora sopra di lei, i vestiti sono spariti già da un po’ ma ancora non riusciamo a smettere di stringerci e baciarci, ancora le nostre mani si intrecciano tra di loro e non sconfinano, restando in zone rispettose dei nostri corpi. È lei a trascinare decisa il mio palmo sul suo seno. Una lacrima solitaria mi riga il volto, i suoi occhi ed il suo tenero sorriso, mi fanno battere il cuore a mille, quasi facendolo esplodere, mentre lei con dolcezza porta le sue dita ad asciugarmi quella scia salata sulla mia guancia. La bacio ancora, e mi lascio finalmente trascinare dalla voglia di lei, mostrandole quanto l’ho sempre desiderata in tutti questi anni.

Amare Clarke è l’esperienza più intensa che mi sia mai capitata, lasciar scivolare le mie mani sul suo corpo liscio e morbido, assaporare con la lingua la sua pelle, ed accarezzarla con il mio respiro seguito a ruota dalle mie labbra. I brividi ed i fremiti del suo corpo, mi fanno capire quanto apprezzi tutte le mie attenzioni, il suo fiato corto ed affannato che si rinfrange sul mio collo e nel mio orecchio, mi fa accelerare il ritmo, ed i suoi occhi che mi guardano con dolcezza e desiderio, mi convincono finalmente che anche lei prova quello che provo io. Arrivate all’apice del nostro piacere, scontriamo ancora le nostre labbra bisognose, unendo le nostre lingue con gentilezza, fino a calmare i nostri battiti che a fatica tornano normali, risuonando sonoramente impazziti nelle nostre casse toraciche.

Ormai a notte fonda, ci abbandoniamo sfinite ed intrecciate sul materasso, ed i nostri sguardi si inchiodano l’uno nell’altro. Lei mi carezza una guancia ed io le sistemo dolcemente una ciocca ribelle dietro l’orecchio. Ci guardiamo e sorridiamo come due ragazzine, mi perdo nei nostri tocchi gentili, nei suoi occhi, e poi sento il suono ancor più roco e cupo della sua voce per aver ansimato e gemuto a lungo dal piacere.

 

  * Perché non l’hai fatto dieci anni fa? – Mi chiede improvvisamente.
  * Avevo paura di perderti. – Rispondo in un sussurro.
  * Eri la mia unica musa, come potevi pensare di perdermi? – Mi domanda allibita, come se pensasse fosse impossibile per me non capire quello che provasse già per me. Eppure da stupida non avevo mai capito che anche lei era persa di me.
  * E adesso? – Chiedo per non rispondere ammettendo la mia ingenuità dell’epoca.
  * Sei ancora la mia unica ispirazione… lo sarai sempre. – Ammette sorridendomi con dolcezza poggiando la sua fronte alla mia.
  * Mi dispiace aver sprecato tutto questo tempo. – Dico avvolgendola in un abbraccio ancora più stretto, come se avessi paura che potesse improvvisamente svanire.
  * Ma ora siamo qui, insieme. – Sussurra ad un soffio dalle mie labbra prima di lasciarvi un casto e tenero bacio.
  * Buon Natale Clarke. – Dico ancora sulle sue labbra.
  * Buon Natale Lexa. – Mi risponde allo stesso modo baciandomi di nuovo.



 

Per questo Natale non avrei davvero potuto chiedere niente di meglio, il mio desiderio più grande, il mio sogno proibito, si è avverato dopo tutto questo tempo, rendendomi davvero la donna più felice del mondo. E con questa consapevolezza, mi addormento stringendo a me il corpo dell’unica donna che ho mai amato. Credo che questo, resterà per sempre il miglior Natale della mia vita.

**Author's Note:**

> Chiedo scusa per la lunghezza infinita di questa shot, spero di non avervi annoiato ma proprio non avrei saputo come dividerla. Se avete voglia di leggere qualcos'altro di Natalizio, e decisamente più piccante, lo scorso anno la shot a tema l'avevo dedicata alle Ranya e la trovate qui.  
> Tantissimi auguri di buon Natale a tutti voi, grazie di aver letto la mia storia, un grande abbraccio.  
> Pai


End file.
